1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a fixing structure for power module therefor, and especially relates to a fixing structure installed by use of slide structure and to an electronic apparatus with the fixing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Power modules for conventional large-volume electronic apparatus are usually disposed immovably in the apparatus casing by use of screws. Based on usage requirement, design for electronic apparatus with redundant power supply has been developed for avoiding risk of the whole system failing as a single power module fail. In practice, because the stationary power module and the redundant power module are different in structure, the electronic apparatus is usually equipped with a stationary power module or a redundant power module according to the specification thereof. However, when a user may want to change the power module for some reason during the service life of the electronic apparatus, the user needs to detach several screws, exchange another power module, and screw the screws. It is complicated. Further, if the internal space of the electronic apparatus is limited, a fixing structure for the power module is usually disposed close to other components (e.g. main board) leading to the fact that the fixing structure cannot be disassembled independently. It is necessary for the above exchange operation of power module to disassemble the adjacent components together with the fixing structure, which makes the above exchange operation more complicated.